


Shallow End?

by Descended



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended/pseuds/Descended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski learns what has been happening in his son's life and has a question to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow End?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't written anything for a long time - in fact it's been many, many years and I can't remember if it was in Stargate SG-1 or in the Stargate Atlantis universe! Because it's been such a long time I've lost touch with the lovely lady who used to beta my work for me and make it a lot better. So, with that in mind, you have been warned that this hasn't been checked over for spelling and grammatical mistakes, etc.
> 
> Not sure if it's just in my head but Stiles and Derek are definitely in a relationship even if it doesn't come over very well in this fic. That said, the question the Sheriff asks is something I have been wondering since seeing episode 4 of season 2 - Abomination and the reason behind me writing again. I'm not sure if there is another fic that covers this but if so, I haven't read it so am sorry if I'm stepping on someone else's toes.
> 
> Oh, and one last thing. Yes, my non-talent of naming stories or writing suitable summaries hasn't improved over time. ;-)

Sheriff Stilinski sat trying to take in everything he had been told about the dark underbelly of Beacon Hills whilst watching his son pace around the family room. Scott and Lydia were sitting side by side on the couch, occasionally adding information when it was clear Stiles had either forgotten a pertinent fact or there was something he was unaware of. Turning to look to the side, the Sheriff saw Derek Hale standing in the shadows silently watching Stiles as he began another circuit of the room.

“Okay. So I get everything you all told me, and believe me, Stiles, when I say there will be plenty more discussions in the future once I’ve had some time to ponder on the knowledge there are werewolves and supernatural bumps in the night happening in my town. You kept the fact that the video store employee was killed by an out of control Alpha, who turned out to be Derek’s uncle, because said employee was, in your own words, a giant douche who had worked with a psychotic bitch to kill…” the Sheriff broke off as his son walked over to put a hand on Derek’s shoulder and quietly offer support before being pulled into a hug.

Taking a deep breath, the Sheriff continued, “To kill the majority of Derek’s family. I’m still processing that you helped kill Peter after he’d first tried to kill Lydia and then offered you the bite, but before he possessed her so he could bring himself back to life. Mind you, I suppose offering you the bite was a marginal improvement on his part seeing he hadn't given the same consideration to Scott.”

Getting to his feet, the Sheriff took over the role of pacing the room from his son.

“I’m deliberately not thinking about you being tortured after you were forcibly taken by the school principal right after the game. Right in front of me I might add. Or that after getting released you lied to me, when if you’d told me the truth Gerard Argent should have been in custody for kidnapping and assaulting a minor instead of being free to threaten Melissa. Add in the knowledge that according to the vet you have got the potential of being some sort of Harry Potter or Merlin or whatever you want to call yourself.”

Scott chuckled causing the Sheriff to turn towards him.

“And it won’t be just my son I’ll be having the discussions with, Scott. I need you to explain why the person who, since the two of you met, has claimed to be Stiles’ best friend keeps screwing up your friendship.”

"Dad, Scott and I are fine," Stiles protested.

“Stiles and I are fine!” Scott exclaimed at the same time.

“Probably because he’s one of the most loyal people I know and he’ll forgive you just about anything, even if it’s to his own detriment. From what I’ve heard tonight you’ve not only tried to kill him when he was trying to help you, you weren’t around to get the message Gerard sent because you were too bothered chasing after Alison. You hung up on him when they were stuck in the pool because you were on a date with Alison and her crazy ass vigilante family. And whilst we’re on the topic of Stiles and Derek being trapped in a swimming pool because of a giant lizard. Stiles, you said you figured out the karn… Kamm…”

“Kanima,” Lydia corrected.

“Thank you, Lydia. Stiles, Derek, you figured out the Kanima wouldn’t touch the water so the two of you would be safe in the pool.”

“Yes,” both men responded quietly.

Taking a deep breath the Sheriff asked, “What I really want to know is, if the two of you knew you were safe in the pool then why the hell didn't either of you think to go stand in the shallow end instead of treading water for two hours?”


End file.
